


Balance

by sabinelagrande



Category: Firefly
Genre: Dancing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeping it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser gift for [](http://anitchka.livejournal.com/profile)[**anitchka**](http://anitchka.livejournal.com/) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/serenity_santa/profile)[**serenity_santa**](http://community.livejournal.com/serenity_santa/).

Serenity is made of light and shadow.

She knows this, knows it like she knows that Simon is breathing, like she knows where her next step will take her. The steel, the iron, girders, cables- these are trappings that mean next to nothing. They will not stop her falling through to the black.

She keeps the balance as she can, one foot in the shade, keeping up the dance to keep herself safe. Simon helps as he knows how, and so River tries to tell him, but he only ever shakes his head.

Inara, _Inara_ listens, rolling her hands down her hair, whispering little things that mean nothing, agreeing with anything at all if it makes the screaming in her brain go quiet.

But Inara is made of only light.

And River can only fall.


End file.
